Remember me this Way
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: This story is a T/E fic... there are not enough of these. I'm no good at summaries Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: Screw this… I own it!!! Sue me!!  
  
Remember me this Way  
  
(Maybe it is a letter from Eriol…!?!) Tomoyo thought when she saw a crisp white envelope addressed to her in the apartment's mailbox. They were given when she and Sakura moved in as roommates about two years ago. She collected all the rest of the mail and went to find out what this letter was about. As soon as she had shut the door and set down here bag, Tomoyo went into the living room to open the letter. As soon as she read the first line, she yelped in happiness and ran into the kitchen to call Sakura at work and tell her the good news.  
  
"Ring… Ring.."  
  
"Sakura here, how may I help you?"  
  
"This is Tomoyo and I have the best news!!"  
  
"Did Eriol come back?" Sakura wanted Eriol to come back to make Tomoyo happy, but it also gave her a better chance of Syaoran also coming back.  
  
"No… but almost as good… We both were accepted into the School of Performing Arts in New York City!! {Now I don't know if that is a real place, I think it is though… Anyways}  
  
"NO WAY!!" Though Sakura worked in an enclosed area of an office building, she probably could be heard all the way down the block.  
  
"I'm coming home right now" Sakura shouted into telephone right before she slammed it down on the receiver. She was out of there within the next five minutes. When Sakura got home, she found Tomoyo waiting at the door for her. They hugged and jumped up and down in excitement of what had just happened. Then Tomoyo showed her that she had already packed all her clothes and was now working on the interior of the other rooms. Sakura went into her room and followed the suggestion. In about 2 hours, they had the whole apartment in boxes; they were both out of breath and wondering what to do next. Next they spilt up; Sakura would go to talk to the owner of the building to figure out what they were going to do about the rent. Tomoyo would go to the airport and see how much plane tickets were.  
  
1 Every now and then  
  
We find a special friend  
  
Who never lets down  
  
Tomoyo turned the radio up as she heard her favorite song as she was driving to the airport. As she turned off the car in the parking lot, she instantly missed the music of the song. Inside her mind though, the lyrics slowly appeared. Before she knew it Tomoyo was sing the song under her breath as she searched for the front counter.  
  
Who understands it all  
  
Reaches out each time we fall  
  
You're the best friend that I've found  
  
She sung under her breath, part of the reason this was her favorite song was because it reminded her of her friendship with Eriol. Sakura was the best friend she could have ever prayed for and she hoped that she always would have that, but there were some places in her life that Sakura had no part in and she knew that was the same for Sakura.  
  
I know you can't stay  
  
That part of you will go away  
  
Your heart will stay  
  
That part made her cry, just the truth of that statement. Tomoyo could feel the wetness of tears going down her cheeks. In a rushed attempt to wipe them away, she was pushed by a crowd toward a man that was only slightly taller then her.  
  
"Excuse me…" He spoke with a soft British accent.  
  
"Sorry" Tomoyo replied softly, not in her normal voice and she started once again to sing as she walked from the man. (I know I've heard that voice somewhere before… but where, it sound so familiar…) It took a couple of minutes to decipher the voice, but when she did Tomoyo found herself running back the way she had come from…(Eriol… please tell me that it is you… that I'm not dreaming)  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life will just be kind  
  
To such a gently mind  
  
When she returned to where she had came from, Tomoyo found the place completely deserted. At once her hope vanished and yet she didn't want to cry, she wanted to die…(I wish this would stop being a game between my heart and my mind… I just want the pain to go away.." She then decided that she would stop thinking that Eriol would come back and right then… Tomoyo felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her for behind, as she was about to scream she heard that same voice that was always in her dreams.  
  
"You think that I didn't know that was you, that all those nights of dreaming of you hadn't made me remember everything about you." He whispered into her ear loving the way it made a pleasant shiver run down her shine.  
  
"Eriol… is it really you, are u really here..??" Tomoyo asked quietly as she turned around to meet a pair of green colored eyes. {A/N I don't know what the real color of his eyes are so bear with me, I have only seen Eriol's pic in manga and as we all know that manga ha NO color}  
  
He only smiled before pulling her into a kiss, she could feel his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth and she complied completely willingly. The kiss literally took her breath away, and then the strangest thought came to mind. When they were done kiss, Tomoyo had to let it out. She started to giggle and Eriol had a confused look plastered on his face.  
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry, I just have this feeling that Sakura going to jump out of nowhere and shout Kawaii in my face with a video camera…"  
  
"Now you know how she feels when you do that." After they were done laughing at that, Tomoyo found herself finishing her favorite song but this time with her love in her arms.  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way..Hum Hum  
  
Remember me this way… 


End file.
